


The Hemline of The Heart

by spookychub (swimming_heichou), swimming_heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Nipples, Suit Porn, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimming_heichou/pseuds/spookychub, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimming_heichou/pseuds/swimming_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is a young and hardworking tailor, eager to prove himself and his skills to the world. However, business isn't exactly booming, and Eren and his employees are often left bored and miserable in their small shop. However, there is one customer with quite the attitude that continuously uses Eren's services. And what happens one day when a lone working Eren makes a mistake of attacking his cutsomer's weakness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hemline of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, my first fic I actually decided to let others read! I hope you guys like it, and I'm going to apologize in advance for the Marco thing. I'm just an asshole and I couldn't help myself~ ohohoho~

It had been a mind-numbingly slow and lonely workday in his little shop when Eren received the call. Excited for the work that was surely coming his way, the young man abandoned the sewing machine he was repairing and rushed to pick up the phone. He spoke into the receiver with as much zeal as he could muster.

“Hello! This is Colossal Custom Sewing, home to the best tailors in Zhiganshina! How can I help you today?”

The voice on the other end of the line sounded nothing less than annoyed. “Calm yourself, fuckface, it’s me.”

Almost immediately, Eren’s mood mellowed, all of his new enthusiasm draining out of his body. “Ah, Levi…” he managed.

“Oi, what kind of response is that? I’m not fucking good enough for you?” the angered man replied. Levi was testy as it was from a hard day in the office, but something about Eren’s response pissed him off more than it should have. Eren had a knack for doing that.

Eren furrowed his brows and held the phone tightly in between his ear and shoulder as he went back to work on his machine. “No, no it’s not that,” he muttered. “I guess you’re going to be my only customer today. _Again_.”

Levi gave an annoyed sigh. “Be grateful that I even use your services, brat. I just go to your shitty little store because I pass by it on the way home from work.”

Eren grinned to himself and let a small laugh escape his lips, allowing himself to be cheered up by the man on the other line. He knew Levi was bluffing, that his place of work was actually a full forty-five minutes away from his shop, and his apartment even further. He was happy someone actually gave a damn about his exceptional skills as a tailor. Levi truly was his best and favorite customer.

“What are you laughing at?” Levi asked, not a hint of merriment in his deep voice.

“Oh, nothing. What do you need done, anyway?”

The other man paused for a brief moment, and then continued with his ever-present monotone. “I bought a new black suit. Normal drill.”

Eren began gathering the black thread and needles he would need for the hemming, not bothering with the measuring tape, since he already knew Levi’s sizes by heart. “How many suits do you need? It feels like you’re buying a new one every week.” Eren accused.

“Shut your mouth. I like to stay fresh, you know that.” Levi retorted with his dry tone.

“Is that what they call it?” Eren teased, now in a perfectly good mood.

“Shut it, asshole. I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

 

# # # # #

 

Surely enough, a few minutes later Eren was greeted by the soft tinkling of the door chime and the presence of a relatively short man clutching clothing in his arms.

“Welcome!” Eren called from his newly-repaired sewing machine, his grinning face cheery and kind.

“Yeah, yeah,” the shorter man muttered with a slight frown. “I’ll bet good money you’ve been waiting to say to anyone who actually came in today, isn’t that right?”

A flicker of embarrassment shown across Eren’s face, but the tailor quickly hid it behind his sewing machine. “N-no…” he mumbled.

With a low hum in response to Eren’s idiocy, Levi began looking around the small shop, hard grey eyes inspecting every detail in sight. “Where’s that loud little shit? The blond one.”

Eren disregarded the shrewd comment about his best friend and answered normally. “Ah, Armin? He felt sick this morning so I gave him the day off. Mikasa, too.”

Levi spoke as he continued to survey the room. “That’s the Asian girl, right? So it’s just you and the fluffy-headed one today?”

The younger man pouted his lips, thinking hard about who Levi could be talking about, then snorted aloud at the description given of the asshole he’d employed for whatever reason. “Jean’s out of town for a few days,” he explained. “Something about a funeral for a high school buddy of his. Pretty gruesome story, actually. From what I was told, the guy had half of his face literally  _ripped off_ in an accident. Makes me feel kinda sorry for Jean.”

Levi ignored his tailor’s banter and asked him the true question he’d been nudging toward. “So, we’re completely alone today? No stupid disturbances?”

Confused, Eren looked around his store to double-check. “Yeah, I guess not, but what do you mean _‘disturbances’_?”

Ignoring Eren, Levi set his new suit down gingerly on the service desk and proceeded to close the blinds over the glass door and the huge bay window and switch the open sign to closed. He then unbuttoned his work shirt and pulled his belt loose.

Eren raised his eyebrows in surprise, making his turquoise eyes pop out like a scared squirrel, and abandoned his machine once again. “Wh-what are you doing?” the younger man stammered.

“What does it look like, shit for brains? I’m _stripping_.” Levi stated in an all-too-serious manner. Within seconds he was completely naked aside from his socks and briefs, finely-toned muscle rippling underneath his skin.

A heavy blush settled over Eren’s face as he looked the man up and down, his eyes settling for a brief moment on the slight bulge in Levi’s underwear. “N-no, I-I mean…why?”

Levi gave Eren a quick once-over as well, trying to resist the small tug at the corners of his lips. He ran a hand through his charcoal hair to repress the smirk. “To change into my new suit?” He answered smugly, pulling the shiny black slacks over his legs.

Eren tore his eyes away from his customer’s crotch and focused on a small piece of lint on the floor, the blush across his cheeks showing no signs of disappearing. _Since when was Levi so…built?_ He spoke carefully, trying to piece his thoughts back together. “What I mean is…why couldn’t you just use the changing room?”

Levi released a long sigh from deep within his lungs, making his ripped chest noticeably larger for a few fleeting moments. His speaking tone was even more annoyed than before. “Because it’s probably nasty as hell. I know that you at least _vacuum_ out here.”

“B-but you’ve always used the changing room before. Why would you think it was dirty now?” Eren whined.

“I’m sorry, why is this such a big deal? It’s just fucking easier this way, alright?” Levi snapped, causing Eren to flinch. Eren noticed there was something _different_ about Levi that day, something off. The man wasn’t in one of his snippy moods that Eren had grown so accustomed to, no, that definitely wasn’t it. There was just something in his dark eyes that was putting him off.

Armin’s words from a past meeting flowed into Eren’s mind as if on cue. _“I don’t think I like that guy. It’s just the way he looks at you…it’s like you’re a piece of meat to him, Eren. I feel like he wants to devour you.”_

“Are you going to come do your job, or should I just leave?” Levi barked, pulling Eren out of his thoughts and back into reality. _No way, that couldn’t be it._ He thought. _Levi isn’t that kind of person, no matter how harsh he may seem._

“Sorry…I’ll do it now,” Eren said quietly. He motioned for Levi to stand on the stool and then went to work pinning the suit’s expensive fabric together with great precision. Halfway through the process, he looked up at Levi with curious blue-green eyes, wondering what the older man’s expression had changed into. Levi looked down on him, the same angry scowl on his face. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face. To Eren, Levi almost looked _worried_.

Suddenly, a mind-consuming need to laugh his ass off came to Eren, and he fell backwards, clutching his chest in a flurry of giggles. Through the tears in his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Levi’s face, a look of sheer confusion. And pure, raw anger _._

“What the hell is your problem?” Levi asked, eyes widened far more that Eren had ever seen before.

“It’s-it’s nothing,” he managed through his fits. “”Oh, _god_ , It’s just…you’re way taller than me now! How did I never notice it before?”

Levi stared sharpened daggers into the man rolling about the floor, cursing under his breath. “Is it really that fucking funny?” he asked, growing impatience in his voice.

The brunet finally got a hold of himself and brought himself up to his knees again, shaking out the last of his giggles. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed. “I don’t even know why I thought it was so funny.”

Levi continued his death stare as Eren resumed his pinning work on one of the suit’s sleeves. _How dare the little shit attack me like that?_ His anger reaching a fever pitch, Levi lost control over himself and spit words of venom into Eren’s face.

“Jesus Christ, you’re so annoying. No wonder your mom killed herself.”

Eren’s soft fingers stopped dead on the fabric. The air between the two men quickly became arid and hot, full of tension. Instantly regretting his words, Levi looked down on the mess he’d created, and saw a little boy lost in his own mind. _Oh, shit. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He thought, cursing his horrible temper to hell.

For a few moments Eren trembled like a baby, though no sound escaped his lips. He shook like he was reliving the experience of his mother’s death all over again, a situation Levi knew could never be blamed on Eren. Levi opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling to form words.

Levi reached down to touch the man’s shoulder when his trembling finally stopped, but his hand was slapped away. “I guess you’re right,” Eren growled through clenched teeth. “I’d blow my brains out if I had to deal with me, too.”

Levi dropped his hand to his side, knowing there was no way he could make up for what he’d said. Angry tears stinging the corners of his eyes, the tailor went back to his work on the suit.

Mustering up his pride, Levi managed, “Eren, I didn’t mea-, “ but was interrupted by a sharp jab in his wrist. He cursed in pain and stumbled backwards off the stool, clutching his arm. Eren sat on the floor, eyes wide in horror, staring at what he did. The head of a curved pin used to hold fabric together protruded in a grotesque way out of the side of the shorter man’s wrist.

“Holy _fuck_ , Eren!” Levi yelled. He slowly and carefully pulled the pin the whole way out with a hiss of pain, blood pooling out of the deep wound and streaming down his hand. Levi stared at his own blood in disbelief, then turned his gaze to the half-traumatized man on the floor.

Eren sat on his knees with his arms slacked to his side, his beautiful eyes far too wide and his pink lips too tightly pressed together. The young tailor began quickly sucking in breaths, as if he was choking on the very air he so desperately needed. “I’m…oh, Levi, I’m so sorry…” he gasped.

Levi couldn’t stop staring at the man on the floor, completely perplexed by Eren’s behavior. He really shouldn’t have said anything to him. He shouldn’t have even gone to the shop. He was just a nuisance. A lonely fuck with a sick, twisted crush on a kid ten years younger than him. He wasn’t needed. Eren didn’t need him-

“I’m so, so sorry,” the man messily sobbed, gripping Levi’s hand. “I didn’t mean to…I never wanted to hurt you! Please forgive me!”

Levi was again surprised by Eren’s behavior. Why would Eren be begging for forgiveness? Wasn’t he the one acting out of line? Why would Eren be rubbing his face into his hand? A cold sweat broke out on the back of Levi’s neck as he watched Eren cry and clutch onto his arm. His heat raced, threatening to explode out of his chest.

_Eren couldn’t…no, of course he couldn’t…could he?_

Overcome with the desire he’d been so carefully suppressing, Levi pushed his luck as far as it could go. “Lick it.” he ordered, neglecting any emotion he could have in his voice.

Eren stopped rubbing his face into the man’s bloody mess of a hand and looked up into Levi’s face, turquoise eyes twinkling with tears. “Li-lick what?” he asked timidly.

Another smirk threatened to dance across his lips, but Levi suppressed it with a newly found willpower. “The blood. Clean up your mess, _Eren_.”

Eren’s eyelids drooped half-closed, no longer allowing any tears to flow. He knew that what he had done had been wrong, and that he would have to deal with the consequences. And this was… _Levi_.

Without a moment of hesitation, the younger man began slowly lapping up the blood that had spread across Levi’s hand, grunting with disgust at the iron tasting liquid. Levi stared with curiosity at the lewd motions Eren made with his tongue, instantly feeling tightness in his new slacks.

“How fucking disgusting.” he said with a heavy voice.

Eren peered up at Levi through his shaggy bangs, and Levi noticed another blush of pink settling across his face. “But…you told me to clean it. Why would you want me to if you hate dirty things so much?”

Feeling overwhelmingly ahead of the situation, Levi took another leap of faith. “Because you _like_ being dirty, don’t you?”

Eren dropped his head back down against his hand and shivered in response, much to Levi’s delight. His tongue lolled out of his open mouth again, hot breath warming Levi’s skin.

“Finish your job.” Levi ordered, keeping his voice low and seductive. All traces of his anger that had been so prominent moments ago were gone and replaced with a stagnant calm. Eren shuddered again, the chill running down his spine and straight into his groin. His mind was running wild, full of thoughts he’d never dreamed of having before. _Why am I doing this? Why am I licking the blood off of another man’s hand? And why…why does it feel so good?_

Ignoring the alarm going off in the back of his mind, Eren continued cleaning the hurt off of Levi’s hand, and found himself dwelling mostly on the man’s fingers even after the majority of the blood had disappeared. To both of their surprises, he suddenly latched onto Levi’s longest finger and started sucking it.

Levi released a long sigh and spoke in a husky whisper. “That’s pretty daring of you.” His voice caught in his throat, his heavy breathing keeping the sound stuck inside. He intently watched Eren nibble and suck and lace his tongue between his fingers for a few moments before truly losing his control.

“Eren…” he breathed as he pulled the younger man’s chin to his face. Throwing all caution to the wind, Levi hungrily pressed his lips to Eren’s. Within a matter of seconds Eren found himself returning his sloppy kisses, savoring the shorter man’s taste. Searching for air, Eren opened his mouth slightly, but was greeted by the slow slither of Levi’s tongue. A long and whiney moan emerged from the back of Eren’s throat and tickled Levi’s tongue, forcing the man to pull back.

Levi opened his eyes and craned his neck to get a good look at Eren, and wasn’t at all disappointed. The blush had spread throughout Eren’s entire face, and his beautiful eyes stared wide back at him.

“A-ah, Levi…I, um…” he stammered, trying desperately to find the right words. At the end of his rope, Levi let a laugh escape through his nose and a small smile settled on his lips. “Levi?”

Levi pulled Eren as close as he could, resting his head in the crook of the taller man’s neck. He whispered so closely the skin of his lips touched Eren’s ear. “Dumbass.”

 

# # # # #

 

Levi pulled Eren’s hand out the door, not bothering to deal with the sagging sleeve of his un-tailored suit. He hardly allowed the man a full ten seconds to lock up his shop before pulling him again and over to the shiny grey Porsche parked on the corner of the street.

“Wait, where are we going?” the younger man asked. He nearly tripped a few times trying to keep up with Levi’s speedy place.

“My place.” Levi replied, his monotone reborn.

“Your place?”

“Yes, my apartment, brat.”

“But…why?”

“Because I’m going to fuck you.”

“Ah…” Eren once again felt heat spread throughout his body and he wondered if Levi could feel it in his hand.

Levi pulled the passenger side door open for Eren and ushered him in. Eren sat quickly, trying his best not to get on Levi’s nerves like usual. Levi trotted around the front of the car and to his own seat, then quickly pulled on his seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition.

“So impatient…” Eren mumbled. Levi flashed him a look, threw the car into drive, and sped away down the street.  
A few minutes into the drive, Eren decided to break the awkwardly silent atmosphere. “How do you afford a car like this?”

Levi responded quickly and without emotion. “My job.”

“Well, yeah, but you just work in an office, right?” he asked.

“More or less, yes.” Levi said, again not trying to delve too deep into the conversation.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” the curious man insisted.

"I don't work in just any office."

"Then what office do you work in?"

Levi abruptly veered off the side of the street and slammed on the breaks, causing hoards of honks around them and Eren’s heart to bang in his chest.

“What the hell, Levi?! What was that fo-“

“I’d stop talking if I were you.”

“Huh?”

“This seatbelt is the only fucking thing stopping me from taking you right here and now.”

Satisfied with Eren’s slow nod in agreement, Levi drove back onto the road. Neither of the two spoke for the rest of the drive, allowing only the loud sound of the Porsche’s engine and, he was certain, Eren’s rapidly beating heart.

 

# # # # #

 

“Ah, Levi, w-wait, slow down…” Eren whined with an unsuccessful attempt at keeping the kisses of the man above him at bay. He tried pulling one of the many pillows on Levi’s bed in front of his face to block the flurry of kiss, to no avail.

“Why would I slow down?” Levi teased, his usual shallow smirk displayed on his face. “I finally have you right where I want you.”

“Really…” Eren scoffed playfully. He was relieved that Levi was acting normal again, and that he seemed to think of Eren the same he thought of him. Eren was sure the stubborn bastard would never admit it, however, so he took it upon himself to throw it out there.

“You know…I think I might kinda be…maybe a little…in l-love with you.” He tried, avoiding as much eye-contact as possible without looking like an even bigger idiot. All of the blood in his body flowed to his face when he felt Levi’s hard eyes on him.

Without warning, Levi toppled onto his side and rolled in the bed, laughing uncontrollably for the first time in a long time. The deep, bellowing laughs were surprisingly crisp and warm; they were sweet sounds Eren knew he would never forget.

“Wh-what are you laughing at?!” Eren asked, his face quickly becoming a cherry.

Levi managed sharp words in between laughs, similarly to how Eren did just hours before. “ _You_ , dork! I’ve never heard such a ridiculously awful confession in my life!”

Eren pouted and waited for Levi’s laugh to die down to respond. “Yeah, 'cause I’m sure you’ve heard _so many_ love confessions in your life time!”

Calming the last of his chuckles, Levi regained his position over Eren, causing him to sink as far as he could into the fluffy down cover. The man spoke in the most seductive tone Eren had ever heard, and it embarrassed the hell out of him. “You bet your ass, I have.”

“Were they all from women?” the pinned man asked with a small voice.

“Definitely not.”

Eren looked away from Levi and at a large painting on the wall that depicted a strange anatomical figure stepping on a small house. _Of course I’m not his first man._ he thought. _This is_ Levi _we’re talking about. But why does he have to be mine?_

Sensing Eren’s discomfort, Levi used his now bandaged hand to tousle his hair. “But do you know what’s different this time?”

The tailor focused his gaze back on Levi and furrowed his brow. “No, what?”

Levi sucked in a deep breath. “I never loved anyone else back before.”

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced yet again by Levi’s tongue attacking his own. He felt his body sag underneath the pressure of the kiss, and allowed his eyes to flutter closed. He felt lost in the kiss, like the soft swirls of his tongue and the nibbles Levi left on his lip were the only things keeping Eren anchored to Earth. Without breaking the kiss, Levi resituated his legs to the outside of Eren’s and began lightly rubbing his pelvis against Eren’s. Betraying his own desires, Eren forced himself to break away from Levi to catch his breath.

Levi took advantage of the brief separation to pull off Eren’s shirt. He just barely suppressed a gasp as he looked over the skin of Eren’s chest; Eren’s tanned skin just barely glistened with the sweat beginning to appear on his torso. Light freckles dotted along his pectoral muscles, and clustered closer to Eren’s nipples, which were small, perky, and perfectly pink. _So…so fucking adorable!_

The shorter man pressed his body closer to Eren’s and brought his lips to his neck, making sure to leave his mark in as many places as possible. He made his way down to Eren’s chest with his tongue and latched onto one of his nipples, impatiently grazing his tongue against the sensitive skin. Eren’s deep breaths melted into pleased hums from the back of his throat as Levi began lightly biting him, trying his hardest not to call out any of the long list of words his mind was stringing together.

Satisfied with Eren’s nipples, Levi pulled away from them and pulled down the man’s pants, trying his hardest not to rub too roughly on his most delicate parts. At some point Eren had become unbelievably hard, and Levi had decided to give his impatient cock some attention. “How cute, even you can get hard.”

Unbelievably embarrassed, Eren weakly punched Levi in the arm. “O-of course I can!”

Levi chuckled, keeping his gaze on the damp spot leaking through Eren’s briefs. “Unbelievably cute…” he whispered again.

Eren quickly covered his face with his forearms, fearing he might die from the pressure and embarrassment Levi’s gaze pressed upon him. “Sh-shut up…”

Levi pulled at the waistband of Eren’s underwear, letting the elastic slowly tug across the fully exposed head, leaving him a mess of short spasms and grunts. “F- _fuck_!” he moaned, bucking his hips up to Levi’s. Levi complied to Eren’s silent request by unzipping his own pants and pulling out his dick, now extremely hard and dripping small drops precum onto Eren’s exposed midriff.

His name on his breath, Levi began grinding the underside of his length against Eren’s, creating a friction so powerful, so good, neither of them could keep it going for very long. Struggling to control his own pleasure, Levi ground down on Eren’s pelvis as hard as he could, causing the younger man to cry out as he came.

Levi lifted his hips once more, allowing Eren to recover and catch his breath. “You aren’t done yet, are you?” he whispered closely into Eren’s ear, his own breathing haggard and rough.

The brunet swallowed a few gulps of air before wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck, pulling him down into another passionate kiss. Eren then attempted to copy Levi’s own technique of seductive whispering, sending electric shocks of desire into Levi’s cock. “Fuck no.”

In a flash of libido, Levi grabbed Eren’s hips and maneuvered the man onto his stomach, keeping a hold on him in such a way that Eren couldn’t wriggle free even he desired to. Unable to hold back, he immediately started bucking his hips forward, roughly rubbing his cock against Eren’s entrance. The younger man growled with pleasure, feeling immediate gratification for the feeling so new to him.

“Levi, please…!” he gasped, reaching his hand behind him. Levi understood immediately and entwined his fingers with Eren’s as he continued his sharp movements. Much to Levi’s surprise, Eren choked out a command. “ _Please_ …fuck me.”

The shorter man smiled for a moment, truly filled with a happiness he hadn’t ever experienced before. “As you wish,” he muttered into Eren’s back with a kiss. “I’ll try to go easy on you.”

He leaned over Eren to pull open the drawer of his bedside table, conveniently containing everything he would need. He pulled out a foil condom packet, (on which Eren’s swore he read the word ‘magnum’) and tore it open with his teeth. He slid the silicone protection down the length of his cock and reached again, this time for lubricant. Eren noticed the bottle was practically half-empty.

He spoke up between exasperated breaths as Levi smoothed the jelly-like substance over his hole. “You… seem pretty well prepared…”

Levi paused, feeling sorry for himself for a brief moment. “It’s not what you think,” he explained, expertly hiding his embarrassment. “The condoms are always there just in case, but the lube…” He sighed. “I used up fucking half of it jerking off to...to _you_.”

 _Oh my God._ Eren thought. _How long has he been this way? I mean, that’s one bigass tub of lube!_

“So-sorry…” the younger man mumbled, turning his face to hide his bashfulness.

Levi chuckled, already over the subject. He continued rubbing against Eren, this time with the blissful aide of the lubricant. Eren suppressed a squeal. “Why don’t you make it up to me then?”

“H-how?” Eren asked, his voice muffled by the pillow he had hidden in.

Levi grabbed a hold of his cock and pressed it’s head into Eren, causing him to writhe in shock. “Like this…”

He grabbed a hold of Eren’s shoulders to keep the man upright, knowing the pain he would be feeling as he pushed the entirety of his length inside of him could easily knock the wind out of him. Levi finally made his pleasure audible with a beastlike moan he breathed between Eren’s shoulders, letting his hot breath spread over his skin.

Eren choked out Levi’s name and gripped the sheets with the full grip of his fists as he thrusted deeper and deeper inside of him, warming his core. The pain was immense, and he knew for a fact that it would hurt for days on end after, but something about it rocked his hips, almost as if his body had a mind of its own. He bit his bottom lip hard, bringing blood bubbling to the surface. He slowly turned around again to look at the face of the man who was wrecking him, who promptly landed an overly sexualized kiss on his, tongue licking the outside of his mouth and working its way like a worm to the inside.

Levi pulled his tongue from Eren’s mouth with a satisfying slurp, and motioned for Eren to grip the blankets again. “Bite the pillow, not yourself, dumbass.” He cooed. “And you’d better do it now, I’m going to move.”

Eren took Levi’s advice and bit down hard on a pillow. As soon as Levi was sure Eren was as prepared as he could possibly be, he slowly pulled out, drawing more exasperated moans from Eren. He repeated his slow process a few times; pressing in slowly, then out, waiting a few moments, then in and back out again, until he was sure the lubricant had spread inside Eren as much as it could.

Eren released his tight bite on the pillow, unable to breathe properly with it in his mouth. The man threw out what little of his dignity he had left and whined for Levi to fuck him faster, to ruin more of him than he already had.

With an animal-like growl in response, Levi complied with Eren’s demand and thrusted inside as hard he could, causing him to lean forward. Levi followed him and pounded into his ass, holding on tight to the man’s hands pressing hard on the bed. He continued the motion, pushing a little deeper each time to find Eren’s prostate, desperate to hear his screams of pleasure.

When the head of Levi’s cock finally connect with the bundle of nerves, Eren threw his head back in a fury and released a howl neither of them knew he was capable of. The writhing man found Levi’s mouth and gave him a sloppy upside-down kiss, grunting along with each slap he heard. It gave him a strange feeling, hearing that noise. It was the wet sound of his own body connecting with Levi’s and pulling apart again and again, and the echo it threw across the room made Eren shudder.

Levi withdrew from Eren’s mouth and wrapped his arms around the man’s torso, afraid they would both lose their balance as he pumped into Eren as fast as he could, clearly nearing his end. Eren was now fisting his own length in rhythm with Levi’s thrusts, and he could feel the tension in his body growing tighter and tighter, demanding it’s release.

“Levi…I can’t…no more…” Eren huffed, holding pure lust in his breath. His voice hitched up an octave as he came, painting white cum all over his own stomach. Levi followed suit a few moments later, releasing his desire deep inside of Eren’s body, wishing for a fragment of a second he wasn’t guarded by the condom.

Eren collapsed, a mass of sweat and flesh and love, desperately gasping for breath. Levi slowly pulled out of him, sighing deeply with the strain. He carefully leaned over Eren’s larger body and flopped down next to him, his head propped up on his elbow. He placed a hand on the tailor’s head, ruffled his fluffy brown hair, and apologized with a heavy breath. “I didn’t mean to be so rough…I was caught in the flow.”

Eren slowly raised his head to face Levi’s, forcing every muscle in his body not to drop facedown again. “You jerk,” he strained, his voice dry and raspy. “Everything hurts.”

A huge and completely uncynicle smile broke out on Levi’s face, warming Eren’s heart. I really do love this man. He thought, smiling back. Levi tenderly wrapped Eren in his arms once again and placed a small kiss in his hair. Eren nestled into the crook of Levi’s neck and whispered a sweet, simple “I love you.” The two quickly drifted off to sleep in that very position.

 

# # # # #

 

The next morning Eren awoke with a sharp pain in his ass and a creak in every bone in his body. Trying to ignore the aching pain, the now de-flowered man attempted to untangle himself from the blankets he had wrapped himself in, which he immediately regretted. He fell off of the bed and thumped onto the wooden floor with a groan. _Sweet Jesus, he broke my damn body._

A soft chuckle came from the doorway of the bedroom and Eren looked up to see Levi, now wearing another suit and holding a mug of coffee. “Sorry about that,” he jested. “Should’ve warned you, I’ve got a big one.”

“That information wouldn’t been a hell of a lot better had you told me before you paralyzed me.” Eren spat, slowly rising to his feet. He quietly swore under his breath as he remembered the description he’d read on the condom wrapper. _“Magnum”. Why don’t they just write fucking “ log” on the package?_

“Well someone’s pissy today. And I thought you’d be all glowy and shit like teenage girls after they finally get some.” He said smugly and took a sip of his coffee. He smirked at the tongue Eren stuck out toward him. “Come on, get dressed, asshole, I made breakfast.” Eren only winced a tiny bit at the word ‘asshole’.

 

# # # # #

 

After putting on the slightly too-short pajamas Levi had laid out for him, Eren followed the crisp smell of bacon down the hallway toward the kitchen as carefully as possible. He stumbled a few times and needed to lean on the wall for support, but almost-gracefully he made it to his seat at the small breakfast bar without incident. Levi set a plate of bacon, eggs, and a slice of toast down in front of his and asked if Eren wanted coffee or tea.

“Do you have any juice?” Eren asked around a crumby mouthful of toast.

“Do I look like I have any fucking juice?” Levi asked bluntly.

Eren swallowed hard and pursed his lips, which Levi quickly attacked with his own. “Hey!” Eren yelled, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve that didn’t quite reach his wrist.

Levi smiled and dabbed the crumbs off of his face with a napkin. “Is cranberry good? That’s all I have.”

Eren flushed and gave a small nod. The shorter man reached on the tips of his toes to grab Eren a glass from the cabinet and filled it. He quickly brought it to Eren and leaned over the bar, resting his head in his hand. “How is everything?” he asked.

Eren gave a curt nod and continued stuffing his face, finally realizing how hungry he was. He downed his juice in a single gulp and motioned with his hands for Levi to fill it again. Levi crinkled his nose at the mess Eren was making, but filled the glass again nonetheless. He watched Eren curiously, taking in every movement he made for several minutes before speaking again.

“I never really did apologize,” he started, lifting his head to look Eren in the eye. Eren stopped chewing and swallowed before taking another sip of his drink. “I was a real asshole.”

“You’re always a real asshole, Levi.” Eren pointed out, setting down his glass.

“Well thanks. But I’m serious, what I said about your mother was completely uncalled for and irresponsible. I’m sorry.”

Eren raised his eyebrows in surprise. He’d never, _ever_ , expected the words ‘I’m sorry’ to escape from Levi’s lips. He struggled to find the right words.

“No, no, it’s okay…I was rude to you first. I definitely shouldn’t have laughed at you like that. It was my fault.”

Levi frowned. “What you said has nothing to do with it, I know what I said was disgusting. I was on edge and I went too far.”

“’ _On edge_ ’…? What do you mean?”

“I was all wound up, being alone with you for the first time. I’d even made the awkward decision of fucking _stripping_ in front of you. I swear my body was just acting on its own with that one.” He said with a sigh.

Eren felt his face grow red for what must’ve been the millionth time within the past twenty-four hours, and he spoke slow and timidly. “Did I really… _do that_ to you?”

Levi scoffed. “Brat, you shook my _soul_ the first damn time I met you. I was in fucking ruins just because of how cute you were _hemming a fucking suit_.”

Eren couldn’t suppress an arrogant smile and took another bite of his toast. Levi sipped his coffee and looked down almost bashfully.

“Why are you in a suit now, anyway?” Eren asked, looking Levi’s crisp attire up and down.

“Because some people actually have to get dressed for work. Speaking of which, I’m late.”

“You have to work today?” Eren asked, a noticeable whine in his voice.

“Unfortunately. I’ve gotta get out of here ASAP. Of course, you’re going to stay here and rest until I get home. I’m not letting you go anywhere in that condition.”

Eren chewed his bacon slowly, attempting to draw out the time they could spend together before Levi had to leave. He looked Levi up and down, blushing as he recollected the night before. _He really does look good in a suit, though. Especially his overly-expensive Armani ones. Like his grey silk one, oh my go-_

Eren almost spit out his food. “Shit, Levi! Your grey Armani! You left it sitting at the shop! Oh, crap, the shop! Ugh, what am I going to tell Armin? He’ll tear me a new one for sure. And Mikasa, too! Oh shi-“

Levi cut off Eren’s rant by leaning over the bar and leaving a small kiss on the top of his head. “It’ll be _fine_ , Eren,” he said, standing up straight and smoothing out his suit. “I’ll stop by after work and explain the situation to your little employees.”

“Ah, wait, I-“

“Do you not want me to tell the truth?”

Eren sighed. “No, not really.”

Levi set his mug in the sink and walked over to give Eren a quick peck on the lips. Hovering over Eren’s lips, he whispered devilishly, “Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”

Eren pushed him away and shouted, “You ass! If you tell them I’ll kill you!”

Levi sauntered over to the front door of his apartment and grabbed his keys off of their hook, calling behind him. “Love you, too!”

The door shut behind him with a soft click and left Eren alone with his head in his hands. He could feel the sticky heat on his face through his fingers. _What am I going to do?_ He thought, shaking his head. _I’ve never been this happy!_ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks everyone for reading! It does my heart good to know that people actually like my writing ;u; all kudos and comments are gratefully appreciated!


End file.
